1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a system and a process for providing curvatures to glass elements or pieces in general, carrying out that operation simultaneously with the tempering procedure of same.
As a non-limitative example of the system's application, the disclosed invention may be used to produce car windscreens, but it must be kept in mind that its ultimate use extends to any type of glass piece which may require shaping and tempering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the foregoing in mind, applicant acknowledges that systems are known in which the logical heating stage, as well as that of glass piece shaping, has been simultaneously carried out inside special furnaces, from which the already curved pieces were extracted for the tempering cooling phase in itself. However, these processes produced irregularities in the required curvature, as the already curved and warm pieces underwent said irregularities as regards the shape which was originally sought.